eslfandomcom-20200214-history
Recommended Readings
''TESOL Foundations Brown, S., & Attardo, S. (2000). ''Understanding language structure, interaction, and variation: An introduction to applied linguistics and sociolinguistics for nonspecialists. Ann Arbor: The University of Michigan Press. Cary, S. (2000). Working with second language learners: Answers to teachers’ top ten questions. ''Portsmouth, NH. Heineman. Chastain, K. (2001). ''English as a communication system. www.1stbooks.com Davies, A. (2002). An introduction to applied linguistics: From practice to theory. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press Ltd. Ericsson, K. A., & Simon, H. A. (1984). Protocol analysis: Verbal reports as data. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. Finegan, E. (1999). Language: Its structure and use ''(3rd ed.). New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich. Fromkin, V., & Rodman, R. (1998). ''An introduction to language ''(6thth ed.). New York: Harcourt College Publishers. Galvan, J. L. (1999). ''Writing literature reviews: A guide for students of the social and behavioral sciences. Los Angeles: Pyrczak Publishing. Hudson, G. (2000). Essential introductory linguistics. Malden, MA: Blackwell. Igoa, C. (1995). The inner world of the immigrant child. New York: St. Martin’s Press. McKay, S. L. (1993). Agendas for second language literacy. Cambridge, UK: CUP. O’Grady, W., Archibald, J., Aranoff, M., Rees-Miller, J. (2001). Contemporary linguistics: An introduction ''(4''th E''d). Boston, MA: Bedford/St. Martin’s. Parker, F., & Riley, K. (2000). ''Linguistics for non-linguists: A primer with exercises ''(3rd ed.). Boston, MA: Allyn and Bacon. Pressley, M., & Afflerbach, P. (1995). ''Verbal protocols of reading: The nature of constructively responsive reading. Hillsdale, NJ: LEA Rutherford, W. (1998). A workbook in the structure of English. Malden, MA: Blackwell. Schmitt, Norbert (2002). An introduction to applied linguistics. London: Arnold Publishers. Spangenberg-Urbshat, K., & Pritchard, R. (1994). Kids come in all languages. Newark, DE: International Reading Association. Thomas, J. (1995). Meaning in interaction: An introduction to pragmatics. Longma Research Methods ' Brown, J. D. (2002) ''Survey research in language programs. Cambridge: CUP. Brown, J. D. (1988). Understanding research in second language learning. Cambridge: CUP. Nunan, D. (1992). Research methods in language learning. Cambridge: CUP. Publication manual of the American Psychological Association ''(5th ed.). (2001). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Seliger, H. & Shohamy, E. (1989). ''Second language research methods. Oxford: OUP. '''Second Language Acquisition Theory and Research Belcher, D., & Braine, G. (Eds.). 1995. Academic writing in a second language: Essays on research and pedagogy. Norwood, NJ: Ablex. Belcher, D., & Hirvela, A. (Eds.). (2001). Linking literacies: Perspectives on L2 reading-writing connections. Ann Arbor, MI: Michigan University Press. Brown, H. D. (1994). Principles of language learning and teaching ''(3rd ed.). Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hall Regents. Carrell, P. L., Devine, J., & Eskey, D. (Eds.). (1988). ''Interactive approaches to second language reading. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Doughty, C. & Williams, J. (1998). (Eds.) Focus on form in classroom second language acquisitio''n. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Grabe, W., & Kaplan, R. B. (1996). ''Theory & practice of writing. London & New York: Longman. Huckin, T., Haynes, M., & Coady, J. (1993). Second language reading and vocabulary learning. Norwood, NJ: Albex. Johnson, D. (1992). Approaches to research in second language learning. New York, NY: Longman. Kasper, G., & Kellerman, E. (Eds.). (1997). Communication strategies: Psycholinguistic and sociolinguistic perspectives. London and New York: Addison Wesley Longman. Silva, T., & Matsuda, P.K. (Eds.). (2001a). Landmark essays on ESL writing. Mahwah, NJ: LEA Larsen-Freeman, D. & Long, M. H. (1991). An introduction to second language acquisition research. New York, NY: Longman. Mitchell, R., & Myles, F. (1998). Second language learning theories. London: Arnold. Nation, I. S. L. (2001). Learning vocabulary in another language. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Pennington, M. (1996). The computer and the non-native writer: A natural partnership. Cresskill, NJ: Hampton Press. Richard, J.C., & Lockhart, C. (1994). Reflective teaching in second language classrooms. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Richard, J.C., & Nunan, D. (Eds.). (1990). Second language teacher education. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Silva, T., & Matsuda, P.K. (Eds.). (2001a). Landmark essays on ESL writing. Mahwah, NJ: LEA Silva, T., & Matsuda, P.K. (Eds.). (2001b). On second language writing. Mahwah, NJ: LEA Swales, J. M. (1990). Genre analysis: English in academic and research settings. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Second Language Pedagogy ' Adamson, H. D. (1993). ''Academic competence - theory and classroom practice: Preparing students for content courses. New York, NY: Longman. Adamson, H. D. (1993). Academic competence - theory and classroom practice: Preparing students for content courses. New York: Longman. Asher, J. (1982). Learning another language through actions: The complete teachers' guidebook. Los Gatos, CA: Sky Oaks. Benesch, S. (2001). Critical English for academic purposes: Theory, politics, and practice. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Earlbaum Associates, Publishers. Bonk, C. J, & King, K. S. (Eds.). (1998). Electronic collaborations: Learner-centered technologies for literacy, apprenticeship, and discourse. Mahwah, NJ: LEA Brinton, D.M., Snow, M. A., & Wesche, M. B. (1989). Content-based second language instruction. Boston: Heinle & Heinle. Brown, H. D. (1994). Principles of language and teaching. (3rd edition). Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice Hall Regents. Byrd, P. (Ed.). (1995). Material writer's guide. New York: Heinle & Heinle. Carson, J. G., & Leki, I. (Eds.). (1993). Reading in the composition classroom. Boston, MA: Heinle & Heinle. Celce-Murcia, M. (Ed.). (2001). Teaching English as a second or foreign language (3rd ed). Boston, MA: Heinle & Heinle. (TESFL) Celce-Murcia, M. & Larsen-Freeman, D. (1999). The grammar book: An ESL/EFL teacher's course ''(2nd ed.). Rowley, MA: Newbury House. Celce-Murcia, M., Goodwin, J., and Brinton, D. (1996). ''Teaching pronunciation: A reference for teachers of English to speakers of other languages. Cambridge: CUP. Crandall, J. (Ed.). (1987). ESL through content-area instruction. New Jersey: Prentice- Hall Regents. Day, R. R. (Ed.). (1993). New ways in teaching reading. Alexandria, VA: TESOL. Echevarria. J., Vogt, M.E., & Short, D. (2000). Making content comprehensible for English language learners. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. Ferris, D., & Hedgcock, J. S. (1998). Teaching ESL composition: Purpose, process, and practice. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Publishers. Flower, L., Stein, V., Ackerman, J., Kantz, M. J., McCormick, K., & Peck, W. C. (1990). Reading to write: Exploring a cognitive and social process. New York, NY: Oxford. Flowerdew, J. (Ed.). (1994). Academic listening: Research perspectives. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Flowerdew, J. (Ed.). (1994). Academic listening: Research perspectives. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Goodman, K. (1990). What's whole in whole language. New York, NY: Heineman. Graves, K. (2000). Designing language courses: A Guide for teachers. Boston, MA: Heinle & Heinle. Harklau, L., Losey, K. M., & Siegal, M. (Eds.). (1999). Generation 1.5 meets college composition: Issues in the teaching of writing to U.S.-educated learners of ESL`. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Publishers. Johns, A. (1997). Text, role, and context: Developing academic literacies. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Jordan, R. R. (1997). English for academic purposes. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Jordan, R. R. (1997). English for academic purposes. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Kamil, M. L., Mosenthal, P. B., Pearson, P.D., & Barr, R. (Eds.). (2000). Handbook of reading research. Mahwah, NJ: LEA Kasper, L. F. (Ed.). (2000). Content-based college ESL instruction. Mahwah, NJ: LEA. Krueger, M., & Ryan, F. (Eds.). (1993). Language and content: Discipline- and content-based approaches to language study. Lexington, MA: D. C. Heath. Larsen-Freeman, D. (2000). Techniques and principles in language teaching ''(2nd ed.). New York, NY: Oxford University Press. Markee, N. (1997). ''Managing curricular innovation. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Master, P., & Brinton, D. M. (Eds.). (1998). New ways in English for specific purposes. Alexandria, VA: TESOL. McDonough, J., & Shaw, C. (1995). Materials and methods in ELT: A teacher's guide. New York: Blackwell. Murphy, J. M., Stoller, F. L. (Eds). (2001). Sustained content in language teaching'', TESOL Journal Special Issue 10''. Nation, P. (Ed.). (1994). New ways in teaching vocabulary. Alexandria, VA: TESOL. Nunan, D. (1989). Designing tasks for the communicative classroom. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Odlin, T. (Ed.). (1994). Perspectives on pedagogical grammar. New York, NY: CUP. Pally, M. (Ed.). (2000). Sustained content teaching in academic ESL/EFL. Boston, MA: Houghton Mifflin. Pennington, M. C. (Ed.). (1995). New ways in teaching grammar. Alexandria, VA: TESOL. Peterson, P. W. (Ed.). (1989). ESP in practice: Models and challenges for teachers. Washington, DC: United States Information Agency. Richard-Amato, P. A., & Snow, M. A. (Eds.). (1992). The multicultural classroom: Readings for content-area teachers. New York, NY: Addison Wesley Longman. Richard-Amato, P.A. (1996). Making it happen: Interaction in the second language classroom ''(2nd ed.). New York, NY: Longman. Richards, J. C. (1990). ''The language teaching matrix. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Richards, J. C., & Rogers, T. S. (1986). Approaches and methods in language teaching. Cambridge: CUP. Schmitt, N. (2000). Vocabulary in language teaching. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Schmitt, N., McCarthy, M. (1997). Vocabulary: Description, acquisition, and pedagogy. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Swales, J. M. & Feak, C. B. (1994). Academic writing for graduate students: A course for nonnative speakers of English. Ann Arbor, MI: The University of Michigan. TESOL Commission on Accreditation. (1998). The TCA Standards for Intensive English Programs. Alexandria, VA: The TESOL Commission on Accreditation. TESOL. (1997). ESL Standards for Pre-K-12 Students. Alexandria, VA: Author. Tomlinson, B. (1998). Materials development in language teaching. Cambridge, UK: CUP. van Lier, L. (1996). Interaction in the language curriculum: Awareness, autonomy & authenticity. London: Longman. Warschauer, W. (Ed.). (1996). Telecollaboration in foreign language learning. Honolulu, HA: University of Hawaii Press. Williams Mlynarczyk, R. (1998). Conversations of the mind: The uses of journal writing for second language learners. Mahwah, NJ: LEA 'Language Assessment ' Alderson, J. C. (2000). Assessing Reading. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Alderson, J. C., C. Clapham & D. Wall (1995). Language test construction and evaluation. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Alderson, J. C., K. Krahanke & C. Stansfield (1987) (Eds.), Reviews of English Language Proficiency Tests. ''Washington, DC: TESOL. American Psychological Association (1999). ''Standards for Educational and Psychological testing. Washington, DC. Author. Bachman, L. & A. Palmer (1996). Language testing in practice. Oxford, UK: OUP. Bachman, L. (1990). Fundamental considerations in language testing. Oxford, UK: OUP. Bachman, L., F. Davidson, K. Ryan & I-C. Choi (1995). An investigation into the comparability of two tests of English as a foreign language. ''Cambridge, UK: CUP. Brown, J. D. (1996). ''Testing in language programs. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall Regents. Buck, G. (1999). Assessing listening. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Cizek, G. (2001). (Ed.), Setting performance standards. Mahwah, NJ: LEA. Clapham, C. (1996). The development of IELTS. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Douglas, D. (2000). Assessing language for specific purposes. Cambridge: CUP. Genesse, F. & J. Upshur (1996). Classroom-based evaluation in second language education. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Holland, P. & H. Wainer (1993). (Ed.) Differential Item Functioning. Hillsdale, NJ: LEA. Impara, J. & B. Plake (1998) (Eds.) 13th Mental Measurements Yearbook. Lincoln, NE: The Buros Institute of Mental Measurements, The University of Nebraska-Lincoln. Keyser, D. & R. Sweetland (1994) (Eds.) Test Critiques, 10. Austin, TX: Pro-ed. Kunnan, A. J. (1995). Test taker characteristics and test performance: A structural modeling approach. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Kunnan, A. J. (1998). (Ed.) Validation in language assessment. Mawah, NJ: LEA. Kunnan, A. J. (2000). (Ed.) Fairness and validation in language assessment. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Read, J. (1998). Assessing vocabulary. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Shohamy, E. (2001). The power of tests. Longman. Spolsky, B. (1995). Measured words. Oxford, UK: OUP. Valdes, G. & R. Figueroa (1994). Bilingualism and testing: A special case of bias. Mahwah, NJ: LEA. Weigle, S. (2002). Assessing writing. Cambridge, UK: CUP. Willingham, W. W. & N. Cole (1997). Gender and fair assessment. Mahwah, NJ: LEA. '''Sociolinguistics Bailey, K., & Nunan, D. (Eds.). (1996). Voices from the language classroom: Qualitative research in second language education. New York: CUP. Baron, D. (1990). The English-only question: An official language for Americans? ''New Haven: Yale University Press. Belcher, D., & Connor, U. (Ed.). (2001). ''Reflections on multiliterate lives. Clevedon: Multilingual Matters. Braine, G. (Ed.). (1999). Non-native educators in English language teaching. ''Mahwah, NJ: LEA Davies, A. (1991). ''The native speaker in applied linguistics. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press. Fairclough, N. (1989). Language and power. London: Longman. Fairclough, N. (1995). Critical discourse analysis: The critical study of language. London: Longman. Fasold, R. (1984). The sociolinguistics of society: Introduction to sociolinguistics ''(vol. 1). Oxford: Basil Blackwell. Fasold, R. (1989). ''The sociolinguistics of language: Introduction to sociolinguisticcs ''(vol 2). Oxford: Basil Blackwell. Fishman, J. A. (1989). ''Language and ethnicity in minority and sociolinguistic perspective. Clevedon: Multilingual Matters Ltd. Gee, J. (1996). Sociolinguistics and literacies: Ideology in discourse ''(2nd ed.). London: The Falmer Press. Graddol, D., & Swann, J. (1989). ''Gender voices. Cambridge, MA: Blackwell Publishers. Gumperz, J. J., & Levinson, S. C. (Eds.). (1996). Rethinking linguistic relativity. Cambridge: CUP. Herring, C. (1996). (Ed.), Computer-mediated communication: Linguistic, social and cross-cultural perspectives. Philadelphia, PA: John Benjamins. Holmes, J. (1992). An introduction to sociolinguistics. London & New York: Longman. Jaworski, A., & Coupland, N. (Eds.). (1999). The discourse reader. London and New York: Routledge. Kachru, B. K. (Ed.). (1992). The other tongue: English across cultures ''(2nd ed.). Urbana and Chicago: University of Illinois Press. Kramsch, C. (1993). ''Context and culture in language teaching. Oxford: OUP. Lustig, M. W., & Koester, J. (Eds.). (1996). Intercultural competence: Interpersonal communication across cultures ''(2nd ed.). New York: HarperCollins Publishers Inc. McCarthy, M., & Carter, R. (1994). ''Language as discourse: Perspectives for language teaching. London: Longman. McKay, S. L., & Hornberger, N. H. (1996). (Eds.). Sociolinguistics and language teaching. Cambridge: CUP. McKay, S. L., & Wong, S. C. (Eds.). (1988). Language diversity: Problem or resource. Rowley, MA: Newbury House. Medgyes, P. (1994). The non-native teacher. London: Macmillan Publishers. Mey, J. (2001). Pragmatics: An introduction ''(2nd ed.). Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishers, Inc. Pennycook, A. (1994). ''The cultural politics of English as an international language. London: Longman. Pennycook, A. (1998). English and the discourse of colonialism. London: Routledge. Phillipson, R. (1992). Linguistic imperialism. Oxford: OUP. Singh, R. (Ed.). (1998). The native speaker: Multilingual perspectives. New Delhi: Sage Publications. Smitherman, G. (1994). Black talk: Words and phrases from the Hood to the Amen Corner. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Company. Tollefson, J. W. (Ed.). (1995). Power and inequality in language education. Cambridge: CUP. Trinh, M.-h. T. (1989). Woman native other. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. Wardhaugh, R. (2002). An introduction to sociolinguistics ''(4th ed.). Oxford: Blackwell Publishers Ltd. Warschauer, M. (1999). ''Electronic literacies: Language, culture, and power of online education. Mahwah, NJ: LEA Williams, J. D., & Snipper, G. C. (1990). Literacy and bilingualism. New York: Longman. Pragmatics Volume 11, (2006). Ed. by Kathleen Bardovi-Harlig; J. Cesar Felix-Brasdefer; Alwiya S. Omar. Pragmatics and Language Learning. Distributed for the National Foreign Language Resource Center, University of Hawaii Blakemore, Diane. (1992). Understanding utterances: An introduction to pragmatics. London: Blackwell. Blum-Kulka, Shoshana, Juliane House, and Gabriele Kasper (eds.). (1989). Cross-cultural pragmatics : requests and apologies. Norwood, N.J. : Ablex. Green, Georgia. (1989). Pragmatics and natural language understanding. New York: Erlbaum. Kasper, Gabriele, and Eric Kellerman, (Eds.). (1997). Communication strategies: Psycholinguistic and sociolinguistic perspectives. New York: Longman. Kasper, Gabriele, and Kenneth Rose. (2003). Pragmatic development in a second language. New York: Blackwell. Kasper, Gabriele, and Shoshana Blum-Kulka (eds.). (1993). Interlanguage pragmatics. New York : Oxford University Press. Rose, Kenneth, and Gabriele Kasper. (2001). Pragmatics in language teaching. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Grundy, P. (1995). Doing pragmatics. Edward Arnold. Mey, J. (1993). Pragmatics: An introduction. Blackwell. Schiffrin, D. (1994). Approaches to discourse. Blackwell . Category:Teacher Education